DESCRIPTION (Scanned from the Applicant's Abstract): We are seeking SBIR Phase II support in order to produce and test the effectiveness of a technically refined, and commercially viable dietary self-management software suite for youngsters with Type I diabetes, a prevalent chronic disorder of childhood. The software suite called "Meals and Things" (MAT) consists of two modules: (a) a meal planning and recording software module that operates on a hand-held device; and (b) a supporting customizable management module that operates on a desktop PC (or commercial server). The final products will incorporate findings from a recent market test of the Phase I prototype. MAT seeks to help youths to adhere to their meal plans in order to facilitate better regulation of blood glucose and improve long-term medical outcomes. The final product will be examined with respect to: (a) its effectiveness to improve dietary self-management; (b) its impact on blood glucose regulation (HbA1 levels); and (c) user's satisfaction. MAT will be tested in randomized trials with 50 recently diagnosed 8-13 year old children, using a pre-post-test design. The software suite will be targeted to youths with IDDM, parents, diabetes educators, and health care professionals. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The "Meal and Things" will serve as a valuable dietary self-management tool appropriate to school-age youths with Type I diabetes, their parents, diabetes educators, and health care professionals. The program, together with the Interactive CD-ROM "Kids and Diabetes" (also being developed by dbaza) will address components of diabetes self-care in a comprehensive fashion, with educational, conceptual, and visual continuity. It will appeal to health care providers, since it will reduce costs by providing more effective diabetes dietary education with no increase in staff; and to parents and youths, because it facilitates adherence to the medically recommended meal plan which then should impact positively on overall diabetes self-management and glycemic control.